


Now we are free

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yamada piangeva, rannicchiato in quel letto.Piangeva, e piangeva, e piangeva.Gli era parso di non fare altro in quelle ultime ore.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Now we are free

**_ ~ Now we are free ~ _ **

**__ **

**__ **

Yamada piangeva, rannicchiato in quel letto.

Piangeva, e piangeva, e piangeva.

Gli era parso di non fare altro in quelle ultime ore.

Hikaru sedeva poco distante da lui, in prossimità della finestra, altalenando lo sguardo fra il ragazzo e il panorama notturno che scorgeva oltre quel vetro.

“Hikka...” mormorò, per quella che gli parve la milionesima volta.

E per la milionesima volta l’altro lo zittì con un gesto secco della mano, senza nemmeno degnarlo di una parola.

Ryosuke avrebbe voluto andarsene.

Non gli piaceva l’atmosfera di quella casa, non gli era mai piaciuta.

Era come se in sé riflettesse tutta la tristezza provata da Hikaru, era cupa. E, in quel momento, gli faceva paura quasi quanto il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte.

“Mi dispiace, Hikaru. Lo so che avrei dovuto fare come mi avevi detto, ma io...”

“Sta’ zitto!” urlò l’altro, le labbra assottigliate e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

Si alzò in piedi, andando verso di lui e afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia, la frizione con la stoffa a lasciare il segno sul collo del più piccolo. “Sta’ zitto, Ryosuke. Non mi interessa delle tue scuse, non mi interessa di quello che è successo e del perché ti sia comportato in modo così idiota. Hai commesso un errore, e adesso è a me che tocca rimediare, lo capisci questo, non è vero?” sibilò, e Yamada scorse come un lume di follia nei suoi occhi, mista ad una rabbia così cieca che non ebbe il coraggio di dire nemmeno un’altra parola.

Annuì allora, spaventato, passandosi la mano sopra la pelle lievemente ferita dopo che Yaotome l’ebbe lasciato andare.

Tornò a piangere in quell’angolo di letto sul quale era stato abbandonato, continuando a chiedersi come avesse fatto a finire in quella situazione così allucinante.

Ricordava il dolore che aveva provato mesi prima, quando Yuri gli aveva detto che non si sarebbero più potuti vedere. Ricordava di aver pianto anche allora, sebbene fossero lacrime di natura ben diversa, e ricordava di aver odiato tanto il più piccolo quando Yuya dal più profondo del suo cuore.

Era furioso, era accecato dalla rabbia e dal dolore per quello che gli era stato fatto, si era sentito irrimediabilmente tradito e solo.

Fino a che non si era sfogato con Hikaru, quasi per caso, trovando il lui la medesima sofferenza.

Il più grande parlava, parlava, parlava di Yuya e di quello che gli aveva fatto, parlava di Chinen e di quanto lo detestasse, e di come loro due insieme l’avessero fatto sentire come abbandonato al proprio destino, senza la possibilità di uscire da quella sensazione di soffocamento.

E Yamada l’aveva fissato ad occhi sbarrati, ed erano le stesse identiche cose che provava anche lui, e trovare in Hikaru un dolore quasi speculare al suo l’aveva fatto sentire meglio.

Avevano cominciato a vedersi sempre più spesso, loro due.

Qualche volta erano anche finiti a letto insieme, senza passione né sentimento, solo per sfogare il proprio dolore e la propria solitudine nel sesso e l’uno sul corpo dell’altro.

Poi quel male acuto era passato, si era fatto latente, ed era passata anche la speranza di vedere Yuya e Yuri infelici insieme.

Non lo erano, tutt’altro.

Andavano in giro in un mondo che pareva essere unicamente loro, si scambiavano sguardi complici che né Ryosuke né Hikaru avevano mai conosciuto.

Ed era arrivato allora il momento di razionalizzare e di decidere che cosa fare con quello che di loro era rimasto, e con quell’odio, e con quella rabbia.

Yamada si morse un labbro.

Avrebbe dovuto dire sin da subito ad Hikaru che la loro era follia, ma non ce l’aveva fatta.

Gli sembrava così allettante quello che il più grande gli aveva proposto, gli sembrava così bello che aveva messo a tacere i brandelli della propria coscienza e si era detto d’accordo.

Fino a che, almeno, non si era arrivati al fatto compiuto.

Era a casa di Yuya, guardandolo piangere e disperarsi, e semplicemente non ce l’aveva fatta.

Aveva lasciato il coltello che aveva portato con sé nella propria borsa e l’aveva abbracciato, e aveva pianto insieme a lui, e tutto l’odio era sparito.

Era stato solo poche ore prima, poi era andato a casa di Hikaru e il più grande non l’aveva più lasciato uscire.

Quando gli aveva detto che Yuya era ancora vivo, la rabbia di Yaotome era diventata chiara e netta follia, e lui ne era stato terrorizzato.

Si portò la mano alle labbra, trovandovi ancora delle macchie fresche di sangue, là dove lui l’aveva colpito.

Gli doleva lo stomaco per i lividi lasciati dai calci, e tutto il viso per gli schiaffi e i pugni.

E gli avevano fatto male anche le sue parole, ma quello alla fine non era importante, perché Yamada sapeva già quali fossero le sue colpe e quanto fosse stato vigliacco.

Ma aveva semplicemente deciso di cambiare idea, e non si sarebbe sporcato le mani di sangue solo per paura delle ripercussioni.

E ora non gli rimaneva che piangere.

Piangere per il dolore di Yuya. Piangere per la propria sorte.

Piangere perché aveva seguito Hikaru in quella follia, e il suo dolore non era affatto sparito.

Anzi, se possibile il male era diventato ancora di più, si era radicato in lui come qualcosa di inestirpabile, ed era come se non gli lasciasse nemmeno la forza necessaria per respirare.

Hikaru intanto aveva preso a vagare per la stanza, scuotendo la testa più e più volte.

“Era tutto perfetto, Ryo. Era tutto perfetto” mormorò, piano, prima di fissare gli occhi nei suoi, con aria delusa. “Ho aspettato che anche tu te ne rendessi conto, che capissi che non potevamo rimanere a guardare senza fare niente. Volevo vedere fino a che punto saresti arrivato a sopportare in silenzio. E alla fine eri pronto, il tuo odio nei confronti di Yuya e Yuri era pronto.” si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, accarezzandogli il viso, facendogli male al passaggio sulle ferite aperte. “Dovevi solo fare la tua parte e sarebbe tutto finito. Avremmo potuto essere felici, io e te. Avremmo potuto...”

Yamada non lo lasciò finire.

Delirava, non poteva essere lucido.

“Avremmo potuto cosa, Hikaru? Non avremmo potuto essere felici, perché io non amo te e tu non ami me. Amavamo due persone diverse, siamo rimasti da soli e ci siamo crogiolati l’uno nel rancore dell’altro, ma mettere fine alle loro vite non sarebbe comunque servito a dimenticarli, soltanto ad essere sporchi del loro sangue!” gli urlò contro, senza preoccuparsi di conseguenze che non avrebbero mai potuto essere peggiori di quelle che già prospettava.

Hikaru mantenne una calma apparente.

Si protese verso il comodino, tirando fuori una pistola, e Yamada comprese che era tutto finito.

“È la stessa con cui ho ucciso Yuri” mormorò Hikaru, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. “La stessa con cui ho ucciso Yuri per te, Ryo” aggiunse.

Ryosuke avrebbe voluto mettersi le mani sulle orecchie per non sentire.

Avrebbe voluto dimenticare che Yuri era morto, che era morto per causa sua e per quella rabbia folle che covava nel proprio cuore.

Avrebbe voluto solo che Hikaru si sbrigasse ad ucciderlo, perché non voleva più sentire niente.

Durò solo una frazione di secondo, e lui non poté fare niente per evitarlo.

Il più grande afferrò saldamente la pistola, portandosela alla tempia e premendo il grilletto.

E Ryosuke urlò.

E, improvvisamente, era tutto finito.

Non c’era più niente che potesse fare, non c’era più nulla da salvare.

E alla fine non era riuscito ad evitarlo.

Alla fine, si era comunque sporcato di sangue.


End file.
